Para sempre
by MillisGabel
Summary: O amor de Sara e Grissom dura até a eternidade.
1. Chapter 1

**Sempre e Sempre!**

**Autora: **MillisGabel

**Personagens: **Os personagens de CSI não me pertencem.

**Sinopse: **Se for uma pessoa muito emotiva, por favor, não leia.

**Capítulo 1**

Grissom e Sara haviam se declarado um para outro e fazia um ano que estavam juntos. Ninguém da equipe sabia dos dois além de Jim Brass. Eles estavam a alguns meses morando juntos no apartamento de Grissom e pensavam em ter um filho, mas Sara ainda pensava não ser a hora. - Eles estavam deitados na cama abraçados, após um turno cansativo. Grissom estava pensativo.

SS: Diga-me os seus pensamentos deste exato momento! – Ela sorriu para ele.

GG: Todos?

SS: Todos! – Ela fez biquinho.

GG: Estava imaginado em como nossa felicidade seria completa se tivéssemos um alguém a mais na nossa vida. – Ele sorriu temendo a bronca dela.

SS: Sabe que estava pensando nisso. – Ele a olhou espantado.

GG: Sara não me diga que...

SS: Não ainda, mas podemos começar a tentar. – Ela o puxa pela gola da camisa, e ele a puxa para si, desafiando a lei da física que diz que dois corpos não podem ocupar um mesmo espaço, os corpos deles se unirão em um só causando uma grande explosão de amor e paixão ao mesmo tempo. E dessa noite foi gerado aquele ser que completaria em fim a felicidade do casal.

SS: Ei, Grissom. Acorde! – Ela o cutucava, já passada das 9hrs da manhã.

GG: Hum. – Ele abriu os olhos e viu ali Sara sentada na cama o olhando. Ele não resistiu e a puxou para um beijo apaixonado.

SS: Griss temos que ir fazer compra antes de ir para o laboratório, vá logo tomar banho. – Ela o beijou e saiu deixando para trás um Grissom apaixonado.

No laboratório foi tudo muito tranqüilo, nenhum caso ficou pendente. Sara e Grissom tinham a maior discrição no laboratório. – Algumas semanas se passaram. Estavam todos na sala de convivência quando Sara chegou, ela sentiu um cheiro forte de perfume que a embrulhava o estômago.

SS: Quem passou perfume? – Perguntou fazendo careta.

NS: Eu passei um pouco, por quê?

SS: Nossa está fedendo. Por favor, não passe mais isso.

NS: Hã? As mulheres sempre gostaram desse meu cheirinho. – Disse irritado, Greg caiu na gargalhada.

CW: Os únicos meses aos qual um perfume fedia para mim foi os cinco primeiros meses de gravidez da Lindsey. – Sara abriu um enorme sorriso. Seria mesmo verdade, ela finalmente estaria grávida do homem que ela amava?

WB: Tem possibilidades de você estar grávida Sara?

GS: De quem? Você por acaso namora e nunca disse nada para ninguém.

SS: Respondendo a todas as perguntas, sim há chances de ser gravidez e sim eu na verdade já estou praticamente casada. – Todos a encaram. Neste mesmo momento Grissom entrou.

GG: Bom dia a todos!

GS: Grissom, não sabe da última. – Grissom o olhou espantado.

GG: Do que esta falando Greg?

SS: De nada, ele fala demais. – Sara o repreendeu com o olhar.

GG: Bom, vamos então ao trabalho. – Grissom distribuiu os casos e assim se foi mais uma noite no laboratório criminal de Las Vegas. – Sara chegou antes de Grissom em casa, Grissom chegou meia hora depois e Sara estava preparando o jantar.

GG: Que cheiro bom! – Disse ele entrando na conzinha e abraçando Sara por trás.

SS: Picadinho de carne.

GG: Meu preferido, esta querendo me agradar hoje querida? – Ela sorriu e o encarou com o sorriso preferido de Grissom.

SS: Tenho uma novidade.

GG: E qual é? – Perguntou curioso. Sara passou a mão pela barriga ainda lisa, mas Grissom entendeu o que ela queria dizer com o gesto. Ele sorriu e lágrimas caíram de sua face.

SS: Ei não é hora para se chorar. – Disse limpando as lagrimas do amado.

GG: Estou chorando de felicidade. Tudo agora esta realizado, você comigo e agora nossa filha.

SS: Ou filho. – Corrigiu. Ele sorriu e a puxou para um beijo. Ele a pegou no colo e a levou para o quarto e lá comemoraram a vinda da criança.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 (Sempre e Sempre)**

Grissom estava tão feliz com a chegada da criança que resolveu não mais esconder seu romance com Sara. Todos no laboratório já sabiam e paparicavam o filho do chefe que estava por vir. Sara já estava com cinco meses e sua barriga estava enorme.

CW: Nossa deve ser menino, sua barriga está redonda.

SS: Tem essas coisas de formato de barriga?

CW: Claro que tem a minha barriga ficou pontuda e pequena. – Catherine fez careta.

NS: Oi Sara, Cath. Oi meu afilhado! – Nick colocou a mão na barriga de Sara.

GS: Sara você tem que se decidir logo quem vai ser o padrinho, não agüento mais isso. – Greg encarou Sara.

SS: Os padrinhos é o Grissom que irá escolher, então falem com ele.

GG: E eu já escolhi, mas é surpresa! – Ele sorriu para Sara e ela retribuiu.

WB: Olha o amor que esses dois estão. – Todos riram.

GG: Às vezes acho que é até demais para mim. – Sara o acariciou.

CW: Que isso Gris, vocês merecem! – Sara ficou emocionada.

GG: Bom, sabem que não gosto de ser estraga prazeres, mas temos trabalho a fazer. Ao trabalho. – Grissom beijou levemente os lábios de Sara.

SS: Bom trabalho amor.

GG: Para vocês dois também! – Grissom saiu para sua sala e Sara foi com Catherine para a sala de DNA onde estavam tentando resolver um caso. – O turno passou tranqüilo, Grissom e Sara estavam no carro seguindo para casa.

SS: O Greg e o Nick estão me perguntando toda hora quem será o padrinho, mas nem eu sei! – Grissom sorriu e olhou para ela.

GG: Não será nenhum dos dois. – Ela o olhou encabulado.

SS: Então quem será?

GG: Warrick e Catherine, precisamos logo unir aqueles dois.

SS: Concordo plenamente. – Eles sorriram.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2 (Sempre e Sempre)**

Sara já estava no sétimo mês de gestação e o quarto da criança já estava decorado num azul claro que atendia tanto a uma menina ou menino. Sara estava arrumando o berço quando Grissom entrou o quarto.

GG: Ficou perfeito. – Ele a abraçou.

SS: Ficou sim. – Ela suspirou fundo.

GG: O que foi? – Ele se virou para ficar de frente para ela.

SS: Ainda não escolhemos os nomes Gris.

GG: Bom eu tenho os meus preferidos.

SS: E quais são?

GG: Nancy e Alisson.

SS: Gostei de Nancy. Mas para menino gosto de Gabriel.

GG: Gostei de Gabriel. Então fica assim, se menina Nancy se menino Gabriel.

SS: Lindos nomes!

GG: Sim lindos, será mais lindo ainda se for parecido com você.

SS: É se tiver os seus olhos? Estou até sonhando com o formato do rosto, o cabelo, a cor dos olhos, a voz, o cheirinho.

GG: O toque, choro...

SS: Você está feliz? – Ele puxou o rosto dela.

GG: Muito, não existe homem mais feliz do que eu. – Ela sorriu e ele a beijou apaixonadamente.

No laboratório todos estavam ansiosos pela chegada do filho de Sara e Grissom, mas ainda faltava dois meses. – Sara e Grissom estavam entrando no laboratório.

J: Como vai o bebê Sara?

SS: Muitos bem Juddy, obrigada por perguntar!

J: Que isso! – Eles continuaram andando.

GS: Sarinha sabia que você esta andando que nem uma pata?

SS: Não fala assim Greg. – Ela fez biquinho. Ele sorriu.

CW: É mentira dele Sara, você está linda. – Disse Catherine saindo de uma sala.

GG: A mais linda! – Grissom a abraçou.

SS: Obrigada amor. – Ao chegar à sala de convivência Sara se sentou no sofá. Catherine colocou a mão na barriga de Sara.

CW: Ei coisa linda da tia, você está bem?

GG: Ele só se mexe quando eu falo com ele Catherine, não adianta tentar. – Ele zombou. Catherine colocou língua para ele.

CW: Quero ver! – Grissom se aproximou e se ajoelhou na frente de Sara. Sara estava com uma batinha azul de cetim. Grissom colocou a mão na barriga.

GG: Ei filho é o papai. – Neste momento a criança chutou a barriga de Sara.

WB: Oun ele vai ser muito ligado a você. – Todos sorriram emocionados, principalmente Sara.

GS: Já escolheram os padrinhos?

GG: Sim, já escolhemos. Falamos agora amor?

SS: Não, vamos deixá-los curiosos.

CW: Falem logo. – Grissom e Sara sorriram.

SS: Bom da minha parte é a Catherine. – Catherine encheu os olhos de lagrimas.

CW: Haaaa que bom! Obrigada por me darem esse prazer!

SS: Que isso Cath.

GG: Da minha parte é o Warrick! – Warrick não imaginava que era mesmo ele.

WB: Eu? Tem certeza Grissom?

GG: Claro que tenho. – Warrick sorriu e olhou para Catherine que ficou envergonhada e fitou o chão.

WB: É um prazer Grissom! – Greg ficou um pouco emburrado, mas acabou aceitando.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Sara se despediu de todos e foi caminhando lentamente até o estacionamento. Grissom conseguiu alcançá-la. Ele abriu a porta do carro e ela entrou seguindo por ele.

GG: Você já esta quase entrando no oitavo mês, acho que já é hora de ficar em casa.

SS: Nada disso Griss, vou fazer o que em casa? Ficar olhando para o teto? Estou muito ansiosa, não vou conseguir ficar em casa.

GG: Honey apenas quero o melhor para vocês.

SS: Eu sei, mas estou bem assim ok? – Ele sorriu.

GG: Tudo bem você venceu, sempre vence. – Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

SS: Você se rende rápido. – Eles param no sinal vermelho e Grissom aproveitou para olhar nos olhos de Sara.

GG: Sar... eu amo você! – Ela beijou ternamente.

SS: Eu também te amo, e sempre vou amar... Sempre e sempre. – O sinal abriu e eles continuaram em direção a casa.

GG: Já está tudo pronto, o quarto, tudo né?

SS: Está sim, apenas esperando o nosso amado filho ou filha chegar. – Neste momento eles estavam atravessando uma avenida e um carro desgovernado veio do lado direito do carro e bateu no carro de Grissom. O carro de Grissom capotou duas vezes e parou.

Catherine chegou rapidamente ao hospital. Encontrou Greg, Brass e Warrick impaciente.

CW: Como eles estão? – Perguntou ao se aproximar.

JB: O Grissom esta bastante machucado, porém bem. – Ela respirou aliviada.

GS: A Sara está na cirurgia, o seu afilhado ou afilhada vai nascer. – Catherine sorriu.

WB: Agora é só esperar. – Catherine se sentou ao lado de Warrick, e ele segurou sua mão.

Quarenta minutos se passaram, Nick havia chegado e também estava esperando por noticias. Finalmente o médico apareceu e perguntou se havia alguém da família de Sara Sidle.

JB: Somo todos os amigos, o marido dela também sofreu acidente. Como ela está?

CW: E a criança?

Doutor: A criança nasceu é um menino. – Todos ficaram felizes e começaram a se abraçar.

CW: Posso ver a Sara? Ela deve estar muito feliz. – Os olhos de Catherine brilhavam.

Doutor: Infelizmente não, a senhorita Sara Sidle, faleceu durante o parto, eu sinto muito. – Todos ficaram paralisados por alguns segundos, até que se ouvir um grito sufocado de Catherine. Todos estavam muitos tristes, não sabiam quem iria contar a Grissom. Catherine, Jim e Warrick foram até a porta do quarto que Grissom estava. Warrick abriu a porta.

CW: Gil? – Ele estava com os olhos fechados, mas os abriu quando ouviu Cath chamar. Catherine segurou o choro para pode falar com Grissom, mas por dentro uma irreparável dor a consumida.

GG: Como... Está a Sara e o meu filho. – Os olhos de Catherine se encheram de lagrimas e da boca de Warrick não se saiu nenhuma palavra, Jim não conseguiu suportar e saiu do quarto seguido por um olhar espantado de Grissom.

CW: É um menino Gris, ele é lindo. Eu o vi ele se parece muito com a... – Catherine não conseguiu terminar.

GG: Com a Sara? E como ela está, tenho certeza que ela está feliz. Ela tanto fez que conseguiu um menino. – Ele sorriu emocionado.

WB: Grissom, eu sinceramente te considero muito. Não queria estar aqui para dar-te essa noticia, mas eu e Catherine estaremos aqui para o que você precisa...

GG: O que aconteceu Warrick, Catherine?

CW: Ela não resistiu Gil, ela já não está mais com a gente! – Catherine começou a chorar copiosamente. – Ao ouvir essas palavras foi como se o coração de Grissom tivesse parado, a mulher que ele tanto amava morrerá. Grissom viu tudo ficar escuro, a voz de Sara veio em sua mente dizendo para que ele resistisse, para que ele desse todo amor que ela não poderia dar ao filho que eles tanto desejavam. – Catherine, ficou desesperada ao ver o amigo apagar em sua frente, Warrick logo chamou uma enfermeira.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Quatro anos se passaram depois da morte de Sara. Grissom estava no parque brincando com Gabriel.

GSG: Papai olha aquela borboleta que linda.

GG: Sim meu filho, é linda.

GSG: A mamãe amava borboletas e era tão linda quanto uma.

GG: Era sim filho.

GSG: Eu sinto falta dela papai, queria ela aqui comigo.

GG: Eu também filho, mas ela está aqui. Não podemos vê-la, mas podemos sentir.

GSG: Eu a sinto papai. Ela está sempre nos meus sonhos. Ela me aconselha, e sempre me diz para ser como você.

GG: Você a cada dia se parece mais com ela filho você é lindo.

CW: Então, como está o meu afilhado? – Gabriel saiu correndo para abraçar a tia. – Grissom olhou para o céu.

GG: Sara meu amor, obrigado. Por este filho lindo, e por me ajudar a cuidar dele mesmo tão longe. Eu te amo.

CW: Ei Gil vamos. Warrick já está terminando o almoço lá em casa.

GG: Vamos Cath. – Ele se levantou e segui Cath, juntamente com seu filho. – Apesar de Sara não estar com ele, ele podia senti-la cada vez mais com ele, como se ela nunca o tivesse deixando, ela estava cumprindo o que dissera "sempre e sempre".


End file.
